


Drunk Minds Speak Sober Hearts

by IbelieveinMarkNutt



Series: White Trashing [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, But also has a massive hard-on for Locus, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Felix is a cunt, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slapping, Wash is a schziophrenic, Wash is a sub but doesn't know it, Wash misses Tucker, White Trash AU, acts of violence (mentioned), dont know what else to tell ya kids, they're also teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbelieveinMarkNutt/pseuds/IbelieveinMarkNutt
Summary: After a violent outburst alienates Wash from his new school friends and his (ex?)boyfriend, Wash is offered solace at Locus' trailer by the infamous Felix. Things turn out a little different than he was expecting.4k+ of Wash being dominated and fucked like the cockslut he is. Dubious Consent.





	Drunk Minds Speak Sober Hearts

_What are we doing here, David?_

I don’t know, Washington thought. His face was hot, and his stomach was tight, trying to distract himself with a swing from the bottle in his grasp.

He side-eyed his drunken friends, Felix and Locus. Well, _friends_ were a loose definition, considering last week he’d torn out Felix’s lip piercing with his teeth during an all-out brawl behind the local Denny’s. In front of his new friends.

_In front of Tucker._

The couple continued to embrace one another, so Wash took another, heavier drink of vodka. It stung the back of his throat. He’d been invited around to Locus’ trailer with the promise of enough alcohol to forgive the mistakes of the previous week. Felix seemed, bizarrely, to have taken a liking to him after their fight.

_Oh great, and now they’re making out._

Wash ignored the hallucination like it was second nature, it’s voice washing over him like a wave. He wasn't deluded, he knew what the voices in his head meant. It didn't mean he wanted it diagnosed, however. Epsilon was actually kind of companionable when he wasn't being a dick.

_Hey! I can read your thoughts, dipshit._

The kissing became heavier, and Wash shifted his eyes away from the sight, taking in another gulp of liquor. They tended to do this a lot; make out in public places without a second thought on how people around them were feeling about it.

“Locus,” breathed Felix, much too intimately for Wash’s comfort.

Wash fumbled for a cigarette from the carton in his pocket. He tried to ignore the spike of arousal in his gut, but it was difficult. He found both Felix and Locus to be attractive, Felix a little less so due to his brazen personality, although he saw himself coming around to it the longer he spent in their company.

“Oh, Locus.”

Cigarette in place, Wash balanced the vodka bottle between his legs, cupping his hands around the end of the cigarette to light it. He pushed his lighter back into his hoodie pocket once he’d succeeded.

 _So, this is getting kinda awkward,_ quipped Epsilon.

Wash bobbed his head a little in agreement, lifting a hand to move the cigarette from his mouth.

A moan erupted past Felix's lips, and Washington spluttered on his drag. His ears joined the severe redness of cheeks as he looked at the couple wide-eyed, finding his gaze fell straight into Felix’s.

The look Felix was giving burned Wash’s retinas, his smile coy as he ground his body forward into Locus boldly. Wash couldn’t look away, and Felix let out another, softer moan that left Wash open-mouthed and confused. Wash nervously glanced to Locus, whose eyes were still closed. Locus’ hand moved upward and groped about at Felix’s ass.

_What the fuck?_

“Do you like to watch us, Wash?” interrupted Felix with a purr, eyelids shifting half-lidded as Locus’ mouth connected with his neck.

Wash couldn't formulate a reply, tongue-tied. His grip tightened on the vodka bottle, using it to hide his crotch.

 _He knows what a disgusting pervert you are. He can see straight through you,_ mocked Epsilon, his tone just as sly as Felix’s.

Felix chuckled at Wash’s gormlessness, shifting on Locus’ lap to lean over. Washington was sure he was about to be made fun of before Felix’s palm came to rest on the side of his throat. His thumb caught along the prickle of stubble on Wash’s jawline, and Felix moved his face towards Wash’s, opening his mouth.

_What? David is he-_

Felix lapped his tongue at the corner of Wash’s mouth, his breath hot on his skin, scented with the vanilla-flavoured vodka between Wash’s legs.

_Oh my God. Really?_

“I- I-” stammered Wash, words catching in his throat once again as he felt one of Locus’ big hands move to rest on his thigh. Wash's own hand trembled, ash from his cigarette falling to the floor.

Felix pulled back after a final lick, and then there were two sets of eyes upon Wash. Felix’s were dancing with something dark as he smiled, while Locus' kept up their usual stoicism, although the hand he had on Wash's leg squeezed gently.

“So, I’m just gonna cut the bullshit,” said Felix, “You’re a badass motherfucker,” Felix pushed his tongue up against the stitches where his left snakebite once lived to emphasise his point. “and we respect that. It’s really fucking hot, actually. You get it. You get us. You’re not like those other idiots sat around circle jerking. You’re not them, Wash, you’re one of us.”

Locus nodded his head once in agreement.

Wash was at a loss as he stared at them both. It was like he was at a cross-road. Did he choose left or right? Felix or Tucker?

Epsilon, for once, didn’t offer his opinion.

“Come here,” said Felix, curling an index finger as he motioned for Wash to slide closer to them, arm still draped around Locus’ neck. He gave a few more lazy rolls of his hips, a muted version of his wolfish smile played on chapped lips.

 _Fuck, this kid is batshit crazy,_ Epsilon finally said, _probably more insane than you, David._

Wash was in so much shock he garbled back a, “I’m not David anymore,” before he could register it. His eyes widened at his own outburst.

Felix raised a scarred eyebrow momentarily but shook it off quickly. “I said, come here.”

 _That was too fucking close,_ Epsilon was angry, _I told you not to say anything about us, you idiot._

Wash agreed and apologised internally. He swallowed, stubbing his cigarette into the ashtray on the coffee table with trembling fingers, setting down the vodka bottle on the floor. He shifted forward towards the couple, feeling unsure, unable to get so much as a word in before Felix had his face in his hands to pull it closer, tongue adventuring into his mouth.

Wash’s noise of surprise was muffled, Felix’s lips demanding his full attention. Wash watched Felix kiss him, the other teen’s eyelashes fluttering from his scrunched up expression. Despite Wash’s surprise, it felt good to be kissed again, even if it was on different terms, with a different person. Someone who wasn’t Lavernius Tucker.

Locus’ hand crept upward, and Wash’s parted shaking legs to push himself forward into his palm.

_They’re using you; you do realise that? You never learn, you idiot. Stop trusting people. They’re gonna make fun of you-_

Felix pulled away with a wet plop. “Take it off.” He began to tug at Wash’s top.

Wash grabbed the edges of his hoodie and did just that, mind loosened by alcohol and authority. He obeyed the sharp command like it was second nature, but when he came to his senses, his expression turned sheepish.

Felix’s smile doubled, eyes catching on Washington’s abdomen. He stared. “How’d you do this?” he asked, jabbing at the raised tissue of a nasty scar.

“Stabbed,” replied Washington honestly, rubbing over the mark Felix had assaulted with his prodding.

Felix whistled in admiration. “Same. Wanna see mine?”

“Oh- Okay.”

Felix pulled off his shirt, turning to show Wash where the old puncture marked his lower back. “My mom. Can you fucking believe it? Broke the cunt’s nose for it.”

Wash didn’t respond.

 _Batshit. Crazy,_ reminded Epsilon.

“But enough about the Old Lady. I wanna see what you’ve got hiding in here.” Felix started on Wash’s fly.

Unprepared, Wash’s hands shot out on automatic to stop him.

"Shy?" teased Felix. Wash couldn't tell whether he was being mocked or not. "It's alright; we'll be taking off our clothes, too. Right, Locus?" Felix looked at his boyfriend for back-up, and Locus dutifully nodded. "See? Nothing to be shy about here, Wash." As if to prove his point, Felix got up to remove his pants, predictably not wearing anything underneath. He cupped his genitals, pumping himself a few times and settling on Wash's lap this time.

Wash was made speechless all over again. Felix took Wash’s limp hand and guided it into touching him. He hummed. “I mean,” he said, pumping Wash’s hand along his form in just the way he liked it, “I know it’s not that impressive,” he paused and sighed, “but considering the whole Asian-thing I’ve got going on, I can’t complain.” He jerked a thumb in Locus’ direction. “ _Him_ on the other hand.” Felix gave a devilish smile.

Felix released the guidance and Wash moved of his own accord, pumping along Felix’s shaft in muscle memory. He looked to Locus, who gave him the same impassive, blank look back as he always did. Wash glanced at his crotch, wondering if he was in fact as large as Felix was implying, almost hoping.

Felix tapped Wash's cheek to get his attention.

Wash looked at the smaller, startled.

"You wanna see him, don't you?" Felix pinched Washington's cheek hard enough to cause him discomfort, frowning with a bitter irritation, "Am I not good enough for you? Is that it? You only got eyes for my boyfriend?"

Wash opened and closed his mouth, hand freezing on Felix's cock. This whole situation had him lost.

_You've really gone and done it now. What did I tell you?_

His stomach tied up in knots. "Sorry..." Wash scrambled for an excuse, panicking his infatuation for Locus had been uncovered.

That was when Felix's expression merged back into amusement, letting his head fall back and letting out a laugh. "The look on your face! Priceless!" He looked to Locus, scolding playfully, "Why didn't you take a picture?"

Wash blinked. He removed his hand from Felix's shaft, uncomfortable and embarrassed. His arms rested awkwardly at his sides, leaning away from the boy straddling him.

"I don’t-” Washington didn't recognise his own voice, having completely lost his cool. His found his need for confirmation outweighing the need to appear on their wavelength. "So, we're not having sex?"

Epsilon, too, laughed. _How lame can a person possibly be?_ he chided before Felix drowned him out again.

"Of course, we’re having sex,” snapped Felix. He climbed up off Wash’s lap and forced Wash to his feet. “Go on, take off your pants.” He clicked his fingers in Locus’ direction. “Locus, you, too.”

Locus leaned forward slightly, grabbed behind himself and pulled his shirt off over his head. He was just as bulky as Wash had imagined. Deliciously so.

“Wash,” reminded Felix with a sing-song before his tone hardened, “Pants. Now.”

Wash looked at his feet and did as instructed. It felt different to be showing himself so intimately to two people at once. Felix suddenly let out a disappointed groan and flopped back. Wash covered himself self-consciously, feeling sick with nerves all over again at Felix’s volatile behaviour.

“No fair!” Felix cried out at the ceiling, “I’m the smallest one here _again_!”

 _Again?_ thought Wash as Epsilon spoke it.

He was a hairsbreadth away from scrambling back on his clothes and walking home, only kept grounded once Locus inputted a steady, "Come here," seeming sympathetic to Wash's plight.

In Wash’s horror over being rejected for his unattractiveness, he hadn’t even registered the fact that Locus was also _stark naked._ His blush crept all the way back to his ears again.

Wash approached Locus, glancing to Felix who remained mid-tantrum before he was greeted with Locus’ offering of open arms. Wash had very rarely been allowed the opportunity to be the one held and felt shy as he shifted into sitting sideways across Locus’ lap.

Locus held him carefully, hands upon his hips, the feeling of their bare skin brushing together comforting where Felix’s had been unnerving. Locus moved in to kiss him once he was settled, and when their lips met, Wash felt safe enough to close his eyes.

Locus was slower than Felix, but no less dominant. His tongue moved in steady, broad strokes, drowning out Washington’s previous anxiety. Locus broke away, Wash having to stop himself from chasing back after his pink, swollen lips.

Felix made a soft noise, and with another glance, Wash saw he was touching himself. “That was fucking hot,” he said, squeezing his hand around his base, “Wash, come back over here. Locus, go get the lube.”

Wash didn’t want to, but Locus was already moving him aside to do Felix’s bidding, leaving Wash to feel that he had no other option.

After Locus left for the adjacent room, Felix observed Wash silently a few moments, almost as if he were deliberating something. Wash held their gaze unsurely.

“Alright,” Felix decided, “Change of plan.”

“Change of-?”

“Hands and knees.” Felix spoke over him. Wash hadn’t thought it would be physically possible to be this taken aback all over again, stared down by Felix until he moved into the position. “Yeah, that’s good. You’re really sexy like that, Wash,” he praised.

 _Yeah, David. Real sexy_ , mimicked Epsilon.

Wash blushed. What the hell was he doing? He heard the floor creak as Locus came back through, too embarrassed to look up.

“Lo, Wash says he wants you to find his prostate.”

Wash spluttered. “I didn’t!” he exclaimed deeply.

“So, you don’t want him to?” Felix challenged, still playing with himself, freehand tangling itself in Wash’s hair.

_I can’t believe you’re really letting them do this to you._

Wash couldn’t either, staying silent, head hung.

“See?” chippered Felix, “He does. He’s just too shy to ask you.” He chuckled.

Wash heard the click of a bottle and felt the sofa give way behind him to Locus’ weight. He froze up when a cold wetness encountered his skin, having not expected Locus to move with such speedy confidence.

“Relax,” he heard Locus say.

Wash wobbled a sigh, trying to make his muscles laxer. Locus inserted a finger after a few swirls, Wash swallowing it up smoothly, the digit feeling thick and calloused against his sensitive walls. Washington had to bite his lip to stop sound from escaping.

Locus twisted it, and Washington pressed his face against Felix’s chest with an involuntary groan. Locus seemed to know exactly where to prod and push, sweeping broadly around inside Wash. He snuck in a second finger, then a third, the stretch becoming more intense but still bearable.

He curved the tips of his fingers upward in firm, rhythmic motions, hitting just the right place in no time at all. Wash’s hand came out to grip Felix’s leg instinctively, letting out a heated moan that was muffled by Felix’s skin.

Felix huffed in amusement, hand cupping the back of Wash’s neck. “What do you think?” he asked, “Think you can take him?”

The thought sent tingles down Wash’s spine, of Locus’ form filling him up, of being fucked. He nodded silently since he had the comfort of his face being hidden away against Felix, the metal through Felix’s nipple cold against his cheek.

“Get down on the floor, then,” replied Felix, pushing him away. Locus removed his fingers, and Wash heard the click of the lubricant for the second time.

He went to stand up but was stopped.

“Nuh-uh,” said Felix with a smile, “Crawl.”

Washington’s face burned, crawling down onto the carpet.

Felix asserted himself on his knees in front of him. “Head up. Curve your back. Move your legs. How the fuck’s he supposed to fuck you like that?”

Wash stretched out and spread apart his legs as instructed, eyes downward. Locus moved in behind him again, breathing strained as he rolled his heavy girth between Washington’s ass cheeks. It felt cold and slick and _huge_. It made Wash shiver.

“Go on, baby,” cooed Felix in Locus’ direction, “show him how good you feel.”

Locus pressed the head of his cock against his entrance, re-trying a few times before Wash’s walls finally gave in.

Wash cried out and tried to relax. He felt Locus hesitate.

“Push against it, Wash,” convinced Felix, “It’ll make it easier.”

Washington gasped and tried his best to follow the advice. He buried his face into the crook of his elbow, toes twisted in discomfort at the feeling of Locus’ penis throbbing inside him. Locus’ calloused touch gripped his sides.

“You look so fucking good like that,” crooned Felix, reaching for Wash’s chin to pull up his face. Shaft in hand, Felix greedily smeared precome over Wash’s lips.

Locus grunted behind him, shifting his hips forward. Wash’s eyes burned with tears, gritting his teeth and making a sob-like sound as he realised Locus wasn’t all the way in. The discomfort was teetering on pain, which Epsilon openly mocked, leaving Wash feeling briefly ashamed.

Felix paid Wash’s crimson cheeks no mind, and when Wash opened his mouth to speak, he silenced him with his cock.

Wash was trapped. Felix had a hard grip on his hair. Wash's watery eyes blurred his vision. He gagged around the intrusion, failing to instinctively pull away as Felix fucked his mouth. Locus still had his hips, now deeply buried inside.

"Yeah, you like it, don't you, you dirty little whore?” praised Felix, pushing himself roughly down Wash’s throat.

Wash's cheeks burned brighter as he snorted desperately for oxygen, dribbling out the corners of his mouth. Despite the humiliation and pain, his stomach swelled hot and heavy with arousal. He really liked it. He really, really did. He was barely even present anymore as he dribbled precome onto the floor.

_God, you’re disgusting._

The new sensation Wash was experiencing was so deafening he couldn’t care less what Epsilon had to say at that moment.

“Did you see that, Lo?” Felix grinned. “He likes it so much he’s making a mess everywhere.”

Wash felt Locus collect handfuls of his ass, spreading him apart as he gave Wash two massive thrusts straight into his prostate. Wash arched his back and moaned deep in his chest, slurping Felix up with his tongue. He tried to grip his own cock, but it was difficult to keep himself up one-handedly when Locus and Felix were moving at such different paces.

Wash had seen this type of sex in porn before, but he’d never thought he’d ever be the one doing it or even given much thought to how it would feel to be the guy in the middle. Eyes flickering shut, he concluded it was a very nice place to be.

Or at least, it was nice until Felix slowed his movement, slipping further down his throat, slower, coming to a standstill.

Wash waited for the relief, for Felix to pull back, but he didn’t. He gagged, but Felix still didn’t budge. Wash’s nose was pressed into the short, wiry hair of Felix’s pelvis, both the teen’s hands forcing him to stay in place. Wash couldn’t breathe.

Locus kept moving, and Wash was beginning to feel a little light-headed before Felix finally allowed his release. Wash brought up a sloppy hand to Felix's abdomen to keep him back a moment. He coughed violently, wheezing inward and retching.

Wash felt Locus stop his thrusts, a full hand coming to rest against the small of his back in response. “Felix,” he heard Locus say sternly through the strange sensation in his ears. It was as if they were blocked with cotton wool. “Too far.”

“Oh, whatever. You’re having fun, right, Wash?”

Wash was bleary-eyed as he looked up.

Felix had that sadistic smile on his face. “Right, Wash _?”_ he repeated.

Wash’s hand slid back down. He made a desperate noise, still catching his breath, slack-jawed as he drooled over Felix's hand.

"Your ours, aren't you, Wash? Our slut to do whatever we want with." Felix feigned his touch to be one of kindness, brushing hair back from Wash’s sweaty forehead soothingly. “Isn’t that right?” he whispered the last part, leaning over to briefly press their lips together.

When Felix pulled back, both he and Locus waited expectantly for a response.

Wash’s head was swimming.

“Wash?” pushed Felix impatiently.

Wash closed his eyes a few moments. “…Yeah,” he finally croaked out.

Felix smiled smug and looked at his boyfriend expectantly. Locus didn't argue further, he just went back to pounding Wash’s ass. Washington cried out, and Felix suddenly slapped him, forcing up his chin. “Look at me, you slut," he said.

Wash, unguarded and a little afraid, obeyed. At the display of violence, Locus slowed.

“Did I tell you to stop?” snapped Felix in Locus’ direction.

Locus gruffed in agitation and quickened. Wash moaned, the sound no longer blocked by Felix’s intrusion.

“You like my cock down your throat?”

Washington nodded, breaths strained.

“Are you a dirty fucking whore whose likes getting fucked up the ass? You like how my boyfriend’s dick feels?”

He nodded again.

“Want my cock back in your mouth?”

Again, Wash nodded.

“Say it.”

“Ah-” Wash fumbled as the head of Locus’ cock brushed his prostate, “Yes- Want it-”

Felix tightened his grip on Wash’s chin. “Use your words, you useless little cock-slut.”

“Want it- Want your cock, Felix,” he obeyed.

Epsilon said something, but Washington was so delirious he had a hard time understanding his input.

Wash wasn’t expecting to be hit again; the slap Felix gave leaving stars in his eyes. “If you want something from me, you better ask nicely.”

“ _Felix_ ,” warned Locus, stopping again.

“Oh, will you shut the fuck up, Locus? Look at him! He fucking loves it!” Despite his argumentative words, Felix sounded utterly ecstatic. “He’s completely fucking gone, look at him!” Felix grabbed a fistful of Wash’s hair, leaning down into his space. “You wanna be treated like shit,” he told Wash, “it turns you on.”

Wash tried and failed to concentrate on Felix’s face. “Uh-huh.”

Felix straightened up to shoot Locus another smug look, the other sighing and taking back his hold on Wash’s hips.

“Where were we?” continued Felix in a grandeurs manner, “Oh, yeah. You sucking my cock like a good boy.”

Wash couldn’t do anything by that point but agree.

“Open up then, then.”

Wash opened his mouth wide, and Felix made himself right at home. He seemed to be satisfied, like a cat with its mouse who had finished toying it around, done with his game, ready to end it. He moved selfishly to his liking, holding Wash’s head in place as he let himself slide in and out.

Wash’s mind went blank to everything but sensations: Felix’s hand pressed against the back of his head, the stretch of his lips, Locus’ big hands on his thighs, how filled up he was, the scuff of old carpet on his knees. He tried to re-shift, but to no avail, the heels of his hands aching from holding himself up. He couldn’t move, but he found himself uncaring, it was almost comforting now Felix had stopped belittling him.

Felix, once again, interrupted Wash’s blissed-out state as he came without warning, both hands merely re-affirming their grip in Wash's hair before he unloaded down his throat with a whiney moan. Wash coughed up a lot of it, but Felix didn’t allow it to spill out, clamping a hand over Wash’s mouth.

“Swallow it,” he demanded with the same kind of aggression he displayed before.

Wash’s chin trembled a moment, but he swallowed shortly after, just like Felix wanted.

Felix displayed his approval with a twisted smile and a stroke to his cheek. “Good boy.”

Shamefully, the phrase went straight to Wash’s rigid cock. Wash palmed for it desperately, pumping a few times before having to re-release himself to steady his body due to Locus’ thrusts.

“Here.” Felix took mercy and shifted around him, hand coming to Wash’s penis so he could do the job for him.

Peeking over his shoulder, Wash saw Felix was kissing Locus’ neck. Jealous, he turned to look back at the floor, coming not too long after. His eyes rolled back as he reached the peak of his pleasure, body tightening, letting out a guttural groan as he came over the carpet thanks to Felix’s hand. Locus grunted, not too far behind them, emptying himself deep inside Wash with three broad swings of his hips. When he pulled out, it was slow, and Wash gasped at the sensation of being left empty again.

All three of them struggled to catch their breath. The air of the trailer was heavy with sweat, come and teenage boy. It was too hot for comfort.

Wash tried to ask for a window to be opened, but all that came out was a hoarse sound. There was still the taste of Felix at the back of his throat, the feeling of Locus dribbling down his thigh. He shivered. Wash’s limbs were weak, finally giving up on him as he fell forward.

Felix laughed breathlessly, flopping down beside him. “ _Fuck_ , Wash! I would never have expected you to be such a bitch.”

Felix turned Wash over and rolled on top of him. He met the teenager’s swollen lips in a kiss, sat up on Wash’s abdomen. When he was finished, Felix reached out in favour of Locus, arms winding around his boyfriend to give him a deeper type of affection Wash had learned was reserved just for him: Felix’s tongue snaked into his mouth after a quick nip to Locus’ ear, clinging to broad, dark shoulders.

Wash, dazed, felt a pang of sadness as he watched them. He swallowed dryly, blaming the rising tears on the intensity of what had just happened, of the new sensations and emotions. Parts of his naked skin were pressed up against two lovers, but Wash felt more alone at that moment than he ever did in the solitude of his room back at the group home.

 _You miss him,_ Epsilon’s words finally cut through, _you’re pathetic._

A tear escaped down Wash’s cheek, Felix and Locus too wrapped up in one another to see it. “Yes,” he mouthed, too exhausted to do anything but give in to his hallucination, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? 
> 
> Then, please consider leaving a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/friendlyneighbourhoodvegan) on my Ko-Fi page.
> 
> If not, comments always brighten my day. :)
> 
> -Hannah x
> 
> [My Edgy Tumblr](http://friendlyneighbourhoodvegan.tumblr.com)  
> Drop a message if you wanna be friends. (tw: NSFW & explicit ultraviolence)


End file.
